thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Halleck the Bull Walrus
Halleck, also known as the Bull Walrus, is a notorious free folkraider and Keeper of Hardhome. History Halleck was birthed in the mouth of the Caves of Woe like many of the greatest warriors of Hardhomes babes were. His Father refused to grant him a milk name due to him being 14 pounds at birth. He was weaned off milk at 6 months of age and began a course feeding process of raw meat and bearberrys. By the age of 2 he was an exemplary child in strength. At the age of 5 his warrior training began. He was given Macumbers Tea a mixture of Diamond Leaf and other tundra roots brewed until a brown liquid. It was used by the Frost Spears to see the wisps of the Gods messengers who told their bidding. His training was difficult but by the age of 11 he could easily choke small animals to death with his bare hands this is when he picked up his familys traditional weapon of a seal club. When he turned 14 like many young men of the Frost Spears it was time to secure a wife from the other tribes its known as "Snatching" and is considered a game amongst the tribes of hardhome. Every year a large feast known as the "Wife Gambit" is hosted in Hardhome. This is where each family brings their daughters that they wish to wife off. That night the men of the tribe will sneak into the homes of the girl and snatch them while they're sleeping. More often then not the Woman will fight back, is she escapes the man who failed can only regain his honor if he kills her. If he fails he is sent away from the tribal lands. In a feat to show his dominance, Halleck attempted to capture three girls on the same night which had never before been done in Hardhome. He successfully snatched two one being the daughter of a well known Wolfsbane beserker, the other being the Sister of the Whitefurs chief but the third the great Grandaughter of the Dread himself put up such a fight that he had no other option than to strangle her to death. After he married the two survivors the Brother of the girl he killed grew angry and in the fashion of his ancestors hunted Halleck while he was training at the caves of woe. The two locked into battle which was convinceable even until Halleck dislocated his opponent's knee with a heavy punch. He then crushed his opponents head with his seal club. This was the first time in a berserker rage that Halleck consumed human flesh. He ate the mans brain to consume his knowledge and ate his back to consume his strength. For the next decade, Halleck would often start fights to consume his enemies to gain their strengths. He would often fight for women who were yet to be snatched and thus he was named the Bull Walrus for like a male Walrus he was ready to fight for his mates. By the time he was named Chief of the frost spears Halleck had 9 wives and had consumed 20 opponents 3 of them being crows and one being his own sibling. When his predecessor died from sickness Halleck was called to be Keeper by his own tribe and the tribes of his wives. It was almost unanimous. He took his seat with a grin but like those before him only had the power as a martial leader. When Harick claimed to be King Beyond the Wall, Halleck refused to recognize him as King but accepted the opportunity to raid the North. The two never saw eye to eye but understanding the mutual benefit of joining sides was the thing that stopped them killing each other. When the Crows destroyed their Host, Halleck fought with the strength of a Snow Bear. He caved in skulls and sent his opponents flying. But when the battle seemed lost Halleck blew his horn and the remaining warriors of Hardhome ran into the forest. Many claim this was the reason for their defeat but Hardhome claims that it was the only reason any warriors got home because they would have all died for Halleck. After the frightening loss to the Nights watch Halleck was often overcome with post battle anxieties which he comforter with dubious amounts of alcohol. Now Hardhome sits as a mighty foe of the Nights Watch, their disregard for human life and their religion make them unpredictable. Category:Wildling Category:Beyond the Wall